Esperandote
by therisa-oxox
Summary: Cuando ellos creian que no podian ser mas felices, un pequeño error cambiara sus vidas...kurama se culpaba, hiei era el amor de su vida, y hiei sabia que nunca seria completamente suyo¿Podra el amor ser mas grande que los celos?
1. Duele verte

_Holis!! Bueno quiero aclarar que yuyu hakusho no me pertenece (afortunadamente para ellos)_

_Y quería aclararles que este fis es de temática yaoi(Hiei y Kurama), x si no le gusta el genero…_

**Duele verte**

**Capitulo 1:"arrepentimiento"**

_**Pov Hiei**_

Hoy mi querida hermana, hacia oficial su locura (o ceguera según Yusuke) iba a comprometerse con el deforme de kuwabara, y encima había que celebrarlo. El deforme la quería, pero… aun así no quería asistir ¿Por qué? Por Kitajima (agh! Ese maldito nombre era como un puñal) y que cruel es el destino, el mismo día que conocí a Kurama como Suichi Minamino la conocí a ella, tenían 13 años creo, los ataque no recuerdo bien porque, pero esa fue la primera vez que vi a un demonio protegiendo a alguien, y aunque suene estúpido decirlo, deseaba que ese youko peleara así por mí.

Incluso recuerdo que lo ayude a recatarla de un demonio, pero si en ese momento hubiera tenido conocimiento de que las cosas iban a terminar así, la habría matado sin pensarlo, evitando tanto sufrimiento.

A pesar de que nunca voy a admitirlo, cada vez que lo veo con ella se destroza el corazón el corazón, pero te sigo queriendo con cada trozo. El solo nombrar tu nombre y el de ella en una misma oración, es como tragar acido, un fuego que te consume.

¿Y por qué me quedaba cerca de él, si dolía tanto? Porque si pudiera alejarme ya lo habría hecho.

Estaba condenado a vivir incompleto.

_**Pov Kurama **_

Estaba preparándome para asistir a la fiesta de compromiso de Yukina y kuwabara, mi novia me estaba esperando en casa de mi madre, pero no era por ella por quien me estaba arreglando tanto, este ultimo pensamiento me puso nervioso, las manos comenzaron a sudarme, un calor subió por mi pecho y el corazón me latió mas rápido, hoy iba a verlo a él.

¿Y por que tenia novia si quería a otra persona? Pues porque mi naturaleza humana, mi imperfecta mitad, me había hacho cometer errores, de los cuales nadie me juzgaba peor que yo mismo.

**Flashback**

Hace unos meses, el medio Koorime, vino a contarme que Mukuro (grrrr… como odio a esa mujer) le había ofrecido su antiguo puesto en el ejército, que iba a aceptarlo. La sola idea de pensar que Hiei se fuera, me dejara y más aun, pasara tiempo con esa comandante me desespero, sentí un ataque de locura momentáneo, mi razón no hacía caso, y te pedí, te rogué que no me abandonara, y en medio de mis patéticas suplicas lo bese…Hiei estaba atónito, tenía la mirada inescrutable, hasta parecía… ¿temblar?, comenzó a parpadear desconcertado, y como si fuera una firma personal, de un momento a otro despareció, huyo.

Me quede ahogándome en mi propia miseria al creer que se había marchado para no volver. Según me conto él después, se fue decirle a Mukuro que le era imposible aceptar su propuesta, también me dijo que había huido pensando que todo había sido un sueño ideado por su propia fantasía (bueno, en realidad dijo"pensé que me había vuelto loco").

Por supuesto yo no sabía nada de esto, y la depresión me consumía. En medio de mi sufrimiento sin sentido, llego Yusuke que al verme en ese deplorable estado me invito a salir a tomar algo, como nunca antes acepte.

Era sábado, y fuimos a una discoteca muy popular. Apenas llegue me senté en la barra, y bebí todo lo que mi dinero pudo comprar. Era la primera vez que me embriagaba, y la ultima también.

Cuando iba por el tercer o cuarto trago, una chica se me acerco. Al principio, no le preste mucha atención, no quiero sonar arrogante pero era común que las mujeres se me acercaran. Descubrí para mi sorpresa que se trataba de una amiga de la niñez, ya actual compañera en la universidad. Bailamos, quería distraerme un poco, y seguí tomando, tal vez la bebida tenía algo, porque después de eso no recuerdo nada. Me desperté en una habitación extraña, tenía un horrible sabor amargo en la boca, y la cabeza me dolía horriblemente a causa de la resaca. Tuve un mal presentimiento, que se cumplió cuando a mi lado vi a mi compañera desnuda cubierta a penas por las sabanas, no había que ser un genio para saber lo que había pasado y en donde estábamos.

La culpa se clavo con una estaca en mi corazón, yo jamás había entregado mi cuerpo a nadie, y ahora por una simple borrachera había perdido un experiencia única que podría haber experimentado con una persona que amara, lo peor es que ni siquiera recordaba.

En cuanto la joven despertó, le explique que todo había sido un error, y le pedí perdón repetidas veces. Kitajima lo entendió completamente dejándome algo desconcertado. Y nos despedimos con un "adiós".

Volví a mi departamento, me mude allí cuando comencé la universidad. El séptimo piso era el mío, aprendí a subir las escaleras, pues al Koorime el ascensor lo ponía nervioso. Ya en mi hogar, sentí algo que provenía de mi habitación, me dirigí allí rápidamente. Y allí en el balcón estaba Hiei tan endemoniadamente hermoso. Apenas lo vi me quede mudo, no cabía en alegría. Él se sonrojo bochornosamente, bajo la mirada a sus pies y me murmuro algo como:-_quiero estar contigo zorro, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, no se amar-_o algo así (yo hubiera preferido un te amo Kurama, pero…).Con voz dulce le conteste:-_aprenderemos juntos, también es la primera vez que siento amor-_

Si se pudiera morir de felicidad yo ya soy un fantasma. No pude contenerme más y lo abrace juntando nuevamente mis labios con los suyos, pero esta vez el me respondió, probé su lengua tan deliciosamente inexperta, el se aferro con pasión de mis cabellos, y luego de repente se detuvo.

-¿Que sucede? – rogué a Inari que no hubiera arrepentido.

-Tienes un sabor… hueles a ¿alcohol? – puso una sonrisa torcida que me derritió. Y por un momento pensé en mentirle, pero el amor no debe ser así, no debe ser mezquino ni mentiroso. Le conté la verdad, y una par de lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos nublándome la vista, aun así pude ver las emociones que cruzaban el rostro de mi demonio: la confusión, la ira, la incomodidad, la tristeza… y una última que no entendí ¿comprensión tal vez?

-Perdón Hiei –fue lo único que pude pronunciar porque el llanto amenazaba con ahogarme – perdón.

-Baka Kitsune – lo mire desconcertado el, sonría sarcásticamente – eres tan estúpidamente humano… mira, ella te tuvo tu cuerpo solo una noche, pero yo voy a tener tu corazón para siempre.

Todo ese tiempo fuimos muy felices, yo lo amaba con locura, y aunque él, nunca lo dijera yo sabía que sentía lo mismo.

Pasábamos todos los días como si fueran únicos. Cada día comprendíamos más el significado de la palabra _amor_. Yo hartándolo con mis cursilerías y el haciendo perder la cordura con su indiferencia fingida.

Hasta que el segundo mes de vacaciones, un número desconocido llamo a mi celular. Era Kitajima, y otra vez tuve un mal presentimiento. Llamo para darme la noticia que destruirá mi mundo, me confesó entre sollozos que tenía seis semanas de embarazo, y sus padres iban a darlo en adopción si el bebe no tenía un padre. Hiei escucho la dolorosa conversación, y me dijo que aceptara, no quería que mi futuro hijo sufriera como él.

Luego de eso, Hiei se fue vivir en lo de la maestra Genkai, y prometimos seguir viéndonos como siempre, aunque más clandestinamente. Arregle con Kitajima un noviazgo por conveniencia de nuestro bebe, dejándole en claro mis sentimientos por ella, acepto inmediatamente pero la última frase que dijo me extraño un poco – _vas a aprender a amarme, ya lo veras-… _me presente con sus padres, al ser un estudiante avanzado en medicina y ejemplo de persona según ellos, me aceptaron enseguida. A mi madre le costó un poco más, pero Kitajima era encantadora y pronto se volvieron amigas.

**Hola a todos los que se tomaron el trabajo de leerlo!^^ muchas gracias**

**Este fic al principio comenzó como un songfic de la canción duele verte, pero me quedo tan largo que decidí cortarlo en 2 o 3 capítulos (no termino de decidir) para que no se haga tan tedioso.**

**Les cuento que si bien es la primera vez que escribo una historia yaoi o shonen ai(me cree esta cuenta para no confundirme), tengo una cuenta en la que escribo fics heteros x decirlo así(angelzoe x si alguno quiere pasarse)…**

**Me encantaría saber su opinión, sería muy importante para mí (me matan los nervios), cualquier sugerencia, idea (no importa lo loca o pervertida q sea), u opinión (tengan compasión)me dejan una RR o me mandan un email…**

**Hasta la prox si kierenU.U… kisskiss**


	2. Solo mio

Duele verte: capitulo dos "Mío, solo mío..."

Todos se reunieron en el salón del templo para festejar el compromiso. La mayoría de los chicos estaban algo estupefactos ya que Kurama les había contado que llevaría a su "novia", y se sorprendieron mucho mas al verla, ella era tan… tan común, sin una pizca de rareza, una muchacha de buena familia pero algo engreída. Compararla a ella con su perfecto amigo, era como comparar un diamante con un carbón, pero él era un diamante que poco a poco iba perdiendo su brillo. El complejo de la inferioridad era mutuo: a Kitajima los amigos del eran unos parásitos, y para ellos, esa mujer era una "falsa".

Además siempre habían creído un romance oculto entre el medio demonio y el zorro, un secreto a voces. Pero esta situación borraba dejaba muy pocas esperanzas de eso.

Kurama, luego de saludos y felicitaciones por su nuevo noviazgo, el cual les explico a sus más allegados era una especie de compromiso arreglado, pero no les dio detalles y ellos tampoco preguntaron.

Luego de dejar a su pareja con las chicas, busco con la mirada a su amante clandestino, y no lo vio por ningún lado. Pensó que tal vez se encontraba en la cocina, pues era el lugar más aislado, y efectivamente no se equivocaba.

Pov Hiei:

Me gire bruscamente al oír la puerta abrirse, y allí estaba él, más perfecto que nunca, tan perfecto como siempre. Sus brillantes esmeraldas mostraban una indisimulada alegría por verme, que me hizo sonrojar como un imbécil, casi sonreí. Que vergonzosamente atractivo se veía el Kitsune, el blanco le resaltaba, realmente me gustaba como se le veía, pero no iba a decírselo, aun así yo sabía que él se daba cuenta.

Te estaba buscando Hi-chan – su maldita voz otra vez, parecía un ronroneo empalagoso, pero para nada molesto - ¿no vas a saludarme?

¡Nh! Te dije que no me llamaras así zorro – desvíe la mirada, sus ojos verdes me "comían", y yo lo deseaba… ¡que enfermo estoy! – ¿viniste con ella?

No pude evitar preguntárselo, pero… ¿Por qué ponía esa maldita mirada cada vez que la mencionaba? Si yo era quien sufría más, si yo era quien debía compartirlo, si yo era quien se quedaba solo durante el día, si yo era el que lo estaba perdiendo…

Aja, pero debe irse a una reunión familiar – odiaba hablar de ella, le recordaba la estupidez que nos había arruinado – dime Hiei, hoy iras al departamento. Ayer no fuiste…

Tuve un asunto con Mukuro – se lo conté con cierta renuencia, sabia del desprecio de Kurama por mi superiora – hoy no tengo nada importante que hacer, tal vez vaya.

Ya veo – y si, se notaba que estaba celoso, que tonto podía llegar a ser mi youko – no me asegures nada, tal vez tengas otro "asunto" hoy.

Nh, no seas paranoico Kitsune – me daba bronca que él pudiera ser tan posesivo cuando yo no podía serlo con el – No quiero nada con Mukuro.

¡Pero ella sí! – levanto la voz indignado, y me saco de mis cabales.

¡Demonios Kurama! Tú no puedes hacer una escena de celos cuando ya estas con otra, no tienes derecho… yo puedo hacer lo que quiera – y con esas palabras lo herí, vi su rostro crispado por el dolor, y enseguida me arrepentí – yo lo…

No te disculpes, tienes razón – su voz sonaba dolida, era tan sentimental mi zorro, y eso solo me hacia quererlo más – pero si pudiera retroceder el tiempo serias tu, únicamente tu… Hiei yo…

Pero antes de terminar su dulce confesión, la puerta de la cocina se abrió, mataría a quien nos había interrumpido. No pude, era Kitajima.

Nos miro confundida desde la entrada, y comprendí la situación. Yo estaba sentado en la mesada, y Kurama de pie frente a mí, con sus manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, nos encontrábamos demasiado cerca.

A pesar de todo ella recompuso su rostro y se acerco alegremente hacia nosotros. Y beso ruidosamente a Kurama en la mejilla.

A mí ni siquiera me miro.

-¿Qué haces Shu-chan? ¿Extrañándome? – el Kitsune la aparto un poco, si no fuera mujer la hubiera quemado.

-Te dije que no me llamaras así – la muchacha hizo un mohín, y me jure no volver a contestarle así a mi amante, sonaba demasiado frio.

-No te enojes Suichi – era tan jodidamente cargosa, lo abrazo estrechamente, y sentí que explotaría el templo en llamas para que su muerte pareciera un accidente – solo quería avisarte que ya me voy ¿seguro que no quieres venir Darling?

- Ya te dije que no puedo Kitajima – era extraño ver a Kurama tan frio, siempre se ponía su máscara de amabilidad con todos – hoy tengo un "asunto" son Hiei.

Resople ante aquel doble sentido, ella me fulmino con la mirada, y yo hice lo mismo… me da la impresión de que ella ya se ha dado cuenta de nuestro secreto, o lo sospecha pero…

- Bueno entonces los dejo – beso en la mejilla a Kurama – no te olvides que mañana debemos ir al bautismo de kari, pasa a buscarme por el médico… adiós!

Pov general

Kurama y Hiei no hablaron mucho más, cuando se quedaron solos. Y al rato regresaron a la "fiesta", aunque parecía lo mismo que hacían todos los domingos: una juntada entre amigos.

En el sofá, dando un espectáculo de besos se encontraban Botan y Koenma.

Yusuke y Keiko discutían, porque a la joven no le gustaba que su prometido bebiera tanto, y él le contestaba groseramente, como siempre.

En cuanto a Yukina y kuwabara, ambos se encontraban bailando y conversando un poco, la música era lenta y baja.

-Lástima que Hiei no trajo pareja – comento la demonio.

-¿Y qué crees que es Kurama? ¿Un guardaespaldas? – bromeo kuwabara, y todos rieron ruidosamente. Hiei gruño, pero las burlas no se detuvieron – Me da miedo pensar esos dos cuando están solos – cambio la voz imitando la de los aludidos – _Nh Kurama quieres ser mi novio?grrr claro que no puedes negarte o te calcinare… por supuesto Hiei, si eres el enanito más lindo y gruñón en el mundo!_

-¡¡Cállate idiota!! Si no quieres que te mate ahora mismo– bramo Hiei, pero todos rieron a carcajadas.

- jajaja…lo máximo que podrías hacer seria morderme los talones E-N-A-N-O – pronuncio kuwabara como sino apreciara su vida… el Koorime estaba listo para desenvainar su katana pero Yusuke lo detuvo,no quería que alguien terminara lastimado, aun así no evito las miles de agresiones verbales que se dieron.

Cuando la reunión termino todos se despidieron de la feliz nueva pareja. Kurama y Hiei aparentaban irse por separado, pero sabían que en la esquina estarían juntos y su grupo lo sospechaba.

A pesar de toda pasaron un momento perfecto como la calma que antecede la tormenta.


	3. A medias

Duele verte

**A medias**

**Pov Hiei **

Llegamos al departamento en tiempo record, lo necesitaba conmigo, era más que una necesidad, como una especie de adicción. Entre más se alejaba de mi, cuando más tiempo pasaba el con ella, cada vez más lejos… yo necesitaba tenerlo más cerca, mas mío. Mi posesividad se adueñaba de mis pensamientos, y la inseguridad y los celos se transformaban en la más ardiente y hambrienta pasión.

¡Y era estúpido!; ¡Sentirme necesitado, asfixiado, o adicto a algo o a alguien cuando no le veía caso alguno!

Nos besamos como si no hubiera mañana, apenas sentí la piel de sus labios en los míos, tan cálidos, tan dulces, tan venenosos, como una droga. Mi cuerpo se pego al suyo, la piel me quemaba debajo de la ropa. Quería tenerlo mas cerca, sentirlo más, y lo estreche tanto que podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, y nuestras respiraciones se transformaban en un jadeo lleno de excitación. No queríamos demorar más nuestra necesidad, y lo inevitable estaba por cumplirse.

Mis pulmones reclamaban furiosos por aire, tanto que casi me quemaba la garganta, con un ronco gruñido nos separamos apenas.

Luego de reponer el oxigeno suficiente para otro ronda de besos, y nuestros labios a unos cuantos milímetros con el aliento acariciando mi lengua… nos interrumpió el maldito teléfono, sonaba de forma contante en la sala.

-Debo atender, puede ser importante – ¿que podía ser más importante que esto? ¿Que lo nuestro?… lamentablemente conocía la respuesta: _Kitajima y el pequeño ser dentro de ella_. No podía culparlo, pero tampoco podía reprimir el odio que sentía al saber que él nunca más volvería a ser completamente mío, y menos podía ocultar la tristeza que me invadía, pues yo sabía que lo estaba perdiendo. Perdía cada vez que le hacía a Kurama una escena de celos, cada vez que lo insultaba o lo hería. Alejándolo más de mí, acercándolo más a ella.

No sé en qué momento de mis divagaciones, se fue a atender la dichosa llamada. Mire la habitación a mi alrededor, era blanca y ordenada, era el único lugar donde él me hacia suyo, y él era mío. Algo sobraba en la habitación, destruyendo el orden. En unas de las esquinas de la cama, había un suéter de mujer… y olía a _ella_.

-No saques conclusiones apresuradas – dijo una voz detrás mío, al ver como yo tomaba esa maldita prenda – ayer vino a traerme la primera ecografía, y se lo olvido – ¿ahora venía a su departamento? eso no pasaba antes. Cada vez estoy más lejos – Lo deje allí para recordar que debo devolvérselo…

Seguramente había venido, lo había intentado seducir, tal vez conversaron de su futuro y el de su hijo, quizás ella lo beso, ¿y si habían estado juntos?…miles de imágenes se cruzaron por mi mente.

-¿Hiei? – Mi silencio lo estaba poniendo nervioso, aun así no hable, no podía – ¿debo empezar a preocuparme por tu salud mental?

-¿Que hicieron? – mi voz fue fría y talante, al principio me miro algo confundido, pero luego comprendió mi insinuación - ¡¿Que hicieron?!

-Deja de imaginar cosas, y no levantes la voz – al parecer era sincero, pero imaginármelo con ella me volvía loco – no empecemos otra vez con lo mismo Hiei, me está cansando esa discusión.

-¿Te estás cansando?¿Tu te estás cansando? – pregunte mientras me recostaba en la cama. Yo sabía que, últimamente las estúpidas peleas por los celos eran frecuentes, por no decir tenía miedo que de verdad aprendiera a amarla.

- Te amo a ti – murmuro de forma sensual, acomodándose lentamente en la cama – y para mi es tan fácil amarte… no lo compliques…

Los labios de Kurama estaban calientes, su lengua bailaba en el interior de mi boca, yo estaba algo inseguro aun, y él lo sintió. Acaricio mis mejillas, borrando con sus manos todas mis dudas. Despacio fue relajándome, dejando que el beso nos consumiera. El Kitsune mordía mi piel, la saboreaba, grabándola, como si quisiera recordarla…no quería pensar en eso.

Mi saliva se mezclaba en su boca, y la suya en la mía. El zorro aprisiono mi pecho con su cuerpo, podía sentir lo esbelto pero musculoso que era. Con mis manos, recorrí su roja cabellera, me fascinaba su aroma, y acaricie su cuello, percibiendo la suavidad de su piel. El sabor de Kurama dentro de mí era algo inimaginable. E inevitablemente fue llenándome por completo.

-Ya no puedo más… - murmuro cerca de mi oído, su aliento jadeante me excito. Los dientes del Kitsune se dejaron caer en el lóbulo de mi oreja. Recibí un estremecimiento muy placentero provenir de mi entrepierna, desgarrándome todo el cuerpo. Y Kurama seguía lamiendo mi oreja, haciendo que me sonrojara aun más. El zorro era muy atrevido, y era por eso que me gustaba. Comenzó a descender por mi cuello, y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar demasiado rápido, estaba totalmente desbocado.

Clave mis uñas en un movimiento, a medida que Kurama acariciaba mi cuello. Y poco a poco la inseguridad y los celos se fueron disipando.

Baje mis manos por su espalda, la acariciaba con deseo. Mis manos percibían cada unos de sus músculos, apreté con fuerza mis dedos, provocándole algo de dolor, que se convertía en placer, en calor, en electricidad…

Cuando termino de jugar con mi cuello, me miro a los ojos, los suyos ardían en un puro y desenfrenado deseo, no sé bien que descubrió en los míos, pero de inmediato arranco mi camisa para jugar ahora con mi pecho.

-Eres mío… Kurama… – murmure con los ojos cerrados, miles de sensaciones me recorrían, pero el placer se percibía sobre las demás. El zorro me beso la mejilla, un hambre de él me invadió, mordí su cuello y comencé a besarlo. Sé que Kurama podía sentir lo caliente que estábamos, porque el sudor cubrió su rostro y el mío. Un estremeciendo recorrió su cuerpo, y sentí como descuidadamente me rozaba con su excitado miembro.

-Hiei… - gimió mi amante. El sonido provoco una reacción en mi, y un escalofrió paso por mi cuerpo. El placer, una endemoniada debilidad, me hizo su presa. Su camisa me estorbaba, y de manera torpe intente deshacerme de ella. Mientras sus manos se movían descontroladas en mí.

-Kura…Kurama – sentí sus manos debajo de mi ropa, me mareaba su tacto, cada caricia me excitaba mas.

Un rubor intenso cubría el rostro de mi zorro. Y contraía sus labios intentando reprimir gemidos al sentir como mis manos recorrían sus pectorales.

Sentí en su abrazo, como nuestras excitaciones se rozaban a través de la ropa.

-Esta incomodándome – el doble sentido era común en el zorro. Inmediatamente, la parte de arriba de nuestra ropa quedo en el suelo.

Atrapó mis labios, moviendo sus manos hasta mi cintura. El deseo se volvió más intenso a medida que demorábamos el placer.

Gemí entrecortadamente, al percibir los dedos de Kurama jugar con el cierre de mi pantalón, sin decidirse del todo a bajarlo.

-Hazme tuyo….-

Sentí una punzada, sus dedos jugaban en aquella zona de mi pantalón. La respiración, me costaba mantenerla controlada.

Otra punzada bastante fuerte al percibir sus manos deshacerse de mi pantalón, el movimiento provocó que gimiera .Su aliento caliente llegó a tocar mi rostro. La prenda quedó en el piso, al lado de su camisa. Deposito besos en mi piel. Su lengua me recorría, como si disfrutara del sabor y la textura.

Mi sonrojo se volvió más violento. Las manos de Kurama acariciaron mis muslos a medida que continuaba besándome.

Estaba excitándome cada vez más, y mi miembro lo percibía, al igual que a cada caricia suya. El Kitsune se dio cuenta de las palpitaciones que provenían de mi entrepierna. Descaradamente dejó que su mano cayera sobre mi sexo, provocando que se endureciera más. Gemí, sintiendo un dolor bajado desde mi ombligo.

Algo parecido a un grito se desprendió de mi garganta cuando sus dedos acariciaron mi carne con movimientos circulares. También pude sentir como su propio miembro presentaba una erección, la lengua del youko recorrió su labio inferior. Las esmeraldas brillaban de forma lasciva.

Y el mundo colapsó cuando la yema de sus dedos ejerció cierta presión sobre mi sexo, provocando otra punzada que logró estremecerme, hasta arquear mi columna.

-¡Kurama!- mi voz fue un estimulante para el zorro. Me apretó, tratando escuchar mis latidos. Su rostro descendió sobre mi cintura, besando cada rincón. Su mano continuaba acariciando mi miembro…

Sus dientes rasparon un tanto la piel, al mismo tiempo que dejaba que todo el peso de su mano presionara mi miembro. Mi espalda se arqueó, y mi cuerpo se llenó de espasmos.

Me agarre de su espalda, enterrándole las uñas. Kurama gimió.

Lentamente, el aire tuvo contacto con la carne caliente. Me estremecí, aferrándome con más fuerza. Los ojos del zorro contemplaban mi miembro erecto. Dejó que su boca saboreara la piel, lamiendo la punta. El movimiento lento me embriagó, gimiendo entrecortadamente. Sentí morir, cuando la boca del zorro se llevó todo mi sexo, la saliva caliente provocó en mí un sentimiento muy adictivo y placentero.

-kura….ma…- el líquido brotó con una velocidad rápida. Los rastros de semen adornaban sus labios.

Kurama se lanzó sobre mi boca, nuestras lenguas bailaron enredándose. Saboree mi propia esencia en aquella boca, y extrañamente me gustó.

Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda, las piernas de ambos se enredaban. Las gotas de sudor cayeron por nuestras frentes.

Su pantalón de mezclilla fue deslizándose de sus piernas. La prenda quedó tirada a una distancia bastante prudente de ambos.

Me sorprendió un poco cuando uno de los dedos de mi zorro se dirigió hasta mi parte inferior. Kurama me miró, pidiéndome permiso para lo que vendría. – Quiero hacerte el amor…- un estremecimiento que me perforó la columna fue desgarrador. El escalofrío atravesó hasta el último de mis huesos.

La yema de su dedo índice acarició mi entrada, tratando de relajarme. Vi como el cuerpo del Kitsune cambiaba la postura, y se iba acercando lentamente hasta mi pelvis.

El sentimiento se intensifico cuando me dirigió una sonrisa.

El corazón casi se me salió por la boca el sentir el miembro de Kurama dentro de mí. Con sus manos se afirmo en mi piel, acariciándola con cariño. Con bastante suavidad.

Las embestidas recibidas eran lentas. Al principio me dolió, pero luego me fue gustando. Sentí el cuerpo de Kurama pegado al mío, sus uñas se clavándose en mi pelvis, su miembro jugando en mi interior. Irremediablemente todo provocaba que me excitara más.

Era prohibido, desenfrenado y adictivo.

Los gritos de ambos se perdieron en el aire. Nuestros corazones latían a una velocidad estrepitosa.

El movimiento de las caderas fue aumentado, al igual que la fuerza de las embestidas. Kurama dejó que su cabeza cayera un poco hacia atrás, con la mirada dirigida hacia el techo.

Podía sentirlo…el orgasmo que estaba naciendo desde el interior de mi cuerpo.

Kurama gimió en el momento en que su miembro culminó. El líquido claro cayó en mi piel. Hice uso de la fuerza que me quedaba dentro, acercándome hasta la mejilla de Kurama y la lamí. Mi boca cambió de posición, hasta contactar los labios del zorro, la lengua de ambos volvió a enredarse. Escuchamos nuestros latidos retumbando en el fondo de la pieza. Acerque mis brazos hasta su cuello, el peso de mi cuerpo provocó que el zorro se volviera a estirar. Nuestras cabezas percibieron la suavidad de la almohada.

Lentamente Kurama dejó que sus parpados se cerraran, y escuchó vagamente como su corazón trataba de volver a su ritmo normal. Pero no se durmió, eso era raro. Me dio un mal presentimiento.

Mis parpados se cerraban, y me estaba durmiendo. Apenas podía percibir el exterior, cuando note sus esmeraldas sin brillo, contemplándome

-Hiei creo que no deberíamos volver a hacer esto- oh por favor no digas eso… rogué que todo fuera un sueño, porque ya estaba dormido.


	4. Entre mis recuerdos y tu egoismo

Duele verte

Capitulo tres: Entre mis recuerdos y tu egoísmo

Kurama Pov

_**Flashback:**_

Todo el día había estado angustiado, Hiei no se había dignado a aparecer, y realmente me sentía solo y confundido.

Decidí dar un paseo, recorrí un par de calles, y solo conseguí atormentarme más... ¿Acaso todas las personas tenían bebes? Antes en este mismo parque solía sentirme relajado, ahora todo lo que podía ver eran parejas jugando con sus hijos.

Una niña de cómo cuatro años tiro su pelota cerca de mí y se aproximo a buscarla. Le alcance el juguete con una sonrisa para no asustarla.

-Toma pequeña - estaba deslumbrada, abrió grande sus ojos chocolate - vuelve a jugar ahora...

-Muchísimas gracias señor... usted es muy lindo - realmente era muy tierna, e magine como se vería mi bebe a esa dulce edad - ¿su hijo también juega en el parque?

-Oh yo... no... aun... - era la primera vez que pensaba seriamente sobre "mi hijo", un pequeño ser que no había nacido. Según la religión un milagro, según la ciencia un feto, según mi familia un problema, según Kitajima una oportunidad, y según "yo"... ¿que era para mí? Al principio, no era nada, tan simple como eso... pero ¿ahora?

La madre de la niña vino a buscarla, me dedico unas amables palabras por ayudar a su pequeña, aunque realmente no la escuche. Solo podía pensar en Kei o Mizaki, o como sea que había dicho Maya que se llamaría. Ahora, comenzaría a prestarle más atención a esos detalles.

Volví a mi departamento, mas confundido que cuando salí.

Me tomo por sorpresa, ver que apoyada en mi puerta, estaba esperando Maya, la última persona que quería ver en esos momentos.

-Kitajima ¿qué haces aquí? - por impulso, no pude evitar un deje de desagrado.

-¡Vaya! Que recibimiento Shuichi. Y yo, que hace una hora que estoy esperando por ti - remarco lo último, y en ningún momento borro su sonrisa.

-Hola, y perdón por ser tan descortés - abrí la entrada y le hice señas - por favor pasa.

Se sentó en el living, y yo prepare té y lo serví, solo para alargar el momento, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con ella.

-Y dime ¿a qué se debe tu visita? - nosotros, nunca teníamos citas o nos visitábamos. Siempre eran encuentros casuales y cosas por el estilo - quiero decir, es la primera vez que vienes aquí...

-Tenía ganas de hablar contigo - ¿de qué podíamos hablar de lo que ya no hubiéramos hablado antes? - quiero saber más de ti, conocer más al hombre que me gusta.

-¿Ah? - eso había sido directo. No me había esperado esa respuesta - soy una persona muy simple ¿qué querrías saber?

-Bueno... por ejemplo ¿Por qué hoy estas tan raro? - ¿era tan obvio?.

Me miro directo a los ojos, como si pudiera ver dentro de mí, y se mordió el labio infierno. Cruzo sus piernas lentamente, la escena fue perversamente lujuriosa.

-Suichi, yo puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa... cualquier cosa que tu desees...

-Yo solo... - su tono lascivo me desconcertó un poco. Seguramente así me había seducido cuando nos conocimos. - estoy cansado, solo eso.

-No me mientas Shuichi - se levanto del sofá con un sensual movimiento. Se acerco hasta mí y susurro en mi oído - No luces cansado. Más bien, pareces aburrido, y yo sé cómo hacer para divertirte.

Todo fue muy rápido, se sentó a ahorcadas en mi regazo. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, y como si fuera un stripper profesional se quito el suéter. Debía admitir que Maye era hermosa, y en otro momento tal vez me hubiera dejado llevar por mi libido, pero me había prometido a mí mismo y a amado Hiei no volver a traicionar. Además no podría soportar el dolor de la culpa por segunda vez.

Tome sus manos de manera firme para que dejara de desprenderse la blusa. La obligue a mirarme a la cara. Mantuve mi rostro inexpresivo para no confundirla.

-Lo siento, Kitajima. Perdóname si en algún momento hice algo que pudieras malinterpretar, pero yo no... - repentinamente me beso. Al principio, movió sus labios, pero se rindió al ver que yo no reaccionaba. Ladee un poco mi cara, dándole a entender mi rechazo. Se soltó de mi agarre y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos de forma casi violenta. Su máscara de felicidad estaba rota, las lágrimas comenzaban a desbordarle y sus labios le temblaban. Y pesar de haberla lastimado no estaba conmovido.

-Todavía no lo entiendes - su voz era angustiosa, como si le costara hablar - Te amo Shuuichi, te amo, siempre lo he hecho.

Solo pude guardar silencio. Siempre había sospechado de sus sentimientos, pero esta era la primera vez que la oía decirlos en voz ¿Pero siempre? Que quería decir aquello.

-Se que aun no estás enamorado de mi, pero puedo hacer que me ames con el tiempo - sonaba algo desesperada, pero no podía darle ninguna esperanza - pronto seremos una familia y...

-Yo ya estoy enamorado de otra persona - se agarro el pecho y sollozo un poco - créeme, algún día conocerás a alguien que te corresponda.

-¡Tu no lo comprendes! He estado enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vi - Eso fue desconcertante, yo conocía a Maya desde la niñez, habíamos asistido juntos a la primaria. Demasiado tiempo. - tú nunca mostraste preferencia por ninguna de las chicas que te rodeaban. Y entonces, llego mi oportunidad cuando te vi en la discoteca, estabas tan deprimido, tan débil, que aproveche la situación... haría cualquier cosa por ti.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué tratas de insinuar? - su confesión daba mala espina, la cabeza me iba a estallar - ¿Todo había sido planeado? Espera... ¡¿Todo?

- Lo lamento Shuuichi, pero si. Te conocía lo suficiente para saber que jamás evadirías tu responsabilidad. Era mi oportunidad...

-¡¿Oportunidad de qué, Kitajima? - ¡no podía creerlo! Todo había sido una trampa. Y no solo yo o ella o Hiei pagaríamos las consecuencias ¿Que seria del bebe? - ¡vamos a tener un hijo! ¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad?

- Te amo demasiado, y un hijo es un bajo precio para conseguir tu amor - era una locura cada palabra que decía. A ella, realmente no le importaba el niño, solo quería su objetivo, peor que cualquier enemigo que haya enfrentado - Se que con el tiempo me aceptaras. Vas a perdonarme, porque llevo un pedacito de ti dentro de mí.

Fin del flashback

Recordé el amargo episodio durante la fiesta de compromiso de Yukina y Kazuma. Pero, en cuanto vi a Hiei todo rastro de inquietud o infelicidad se borro.

Apenas termino la reunión nos fuimos a mi apartamento, que tantas otra veces había sido testigo de nuestros encuentros clandestinos.

Y esa noche no fue la excepción.

Antes de nuestra demostración de amor, hubo una llamada, una maldita llamada.

-Hola, ¿quién habla? - suavemente salude ocultando mi odio por el causante de la interrupción.

-Habla Maya - su tono de voz era muy extraño - tengo algo importante que decirte... ¿Puedo ir para ahí?

-No, no puedes. Estoy con un "asunto"...

-Mis padres hablaron Shiori.

- Ah sí, ¿y de que hablaron? Acaso quieren llamar al bebe "Hiro" o "Shiori" - bromee, mi madre era así a veces.

-Decidieron que lo mejor para el bebe y para nosotros será casarnos y...

-¿Que? ¿Que dices? Ya hablamos de esto, yo no puedo, yo ya estoy...

-Voy a matarlo. Abortare si te niegas - todos mis sueños podían ser destruidos por un bisturí. Su primer paso, sus primera palabra, todas sus primeras veces se perderían.

-No puedes ¡No!.

-Shuiichi, te amo. Creo que ya te lo dije, voy a hacer lo que sea para que seas solo mío.

Luego simplemente cortó.

Recompuse el gesto y decidí que por lo menos le daría a Hiei la noche que se merecía, aunque fuera la última vez. Él no tenía porque sufrir conmigo.

A la luz de la luna le entregue mi cuerpo y mi corazón.

Quizás, para Hiei era solo otra de nuestras apasionadas noches juntos, pero para mí tenía un significado más profundo. Una especie de despedida, no quería seguir arrastrándolo con mi sufrimiento, sabia que le dolería, pero tambien se que lo superara, es fuerte siempre lo ha sido.

Debía de dejar de pensar en mi mismo, no podía seguir siendo un egoista, si de verdad lo amaba debía dejarlo libre.


End file.
